Da Big Boomaz
Da Big Boomaz are a notorious Ork Warband originating from the Goffs Klan. Led by Big Boss Gragnok Jawbreaka, Da Big Boomaz are notable for being much more organized when compared to other Ork Warbands. Specializing in siege warfare, and in fact being named after the sound artillery makes, Da Big Boomaz have been plaguing the Segmentum Ultima since M39. History During the year 852.M39, Da Big Boomaz were a simple Goff Warband led by Warboss Wroggagar Umiekrumpa. Wroggagar, deciding that he wanted "shiny 'umie bitz and fingz," decided to lead his Boyz to a Hive World recently conquered by the Death Korps of Krieg. One thing he did not take into account however was the number of Death Korps Guardsman that still occupied the Hive World. His 800 Orks strong yet unorganized Waaagh! was, as expected, no match for the Kriegers and Wroggagar eventually got "krumped" by the humies he was known for "krumping" a lot. Instantly taking over, Gragnok Jawbreaka whipped the remaining 300 Boyz into shape and led a counter-offensive against the Death Korps with the Death Korps' own weapons and artillery. Taken back by the sudden superiority of the Greenskins, the Death Korps were eventually forced to retreat and then leave the planet to its doom. However, the Death Korps had forgotten to pack everything up when they left and gifted the Orks even more weapons and, worst of all, artillery. And so, a new Ork Warband was born. Gragnok, the Big Boss of the Warband, who realized that the disorganized nature of the Warband was not helping, organized his Greenskin kin into Kompaniez and gave them Bosses to follow. After that, he then organized them into squads based on what they specialized in and made the most cunningly brutal Ork of each squad into said squad's Sarjint. After all of that was done, he and his Orks had one objective: To make "da biggest boomz" and lead the greatest Waaagh of all time. Naming themselves after the thing they enjoyed the most, Da Big Boomaz unleashed their newly found weapons and artillery onto the unsuspecting occupants of the galaxy. Warband Culture Excessive deviation from the way of Da Big Boomaz is met with derision, and the miscreant will certainly get clobbered by any Big Boomaz Boss who comes his way. War paint and tattoos are also considered taboo by the Boomaz, but skull earrings, death's head pendants, metal studs piercing the flesh, skull-shaped gorgets hung around the throat, and large nose-rings are favoured. To the Boomaz, these are the outward signs of the tough character of the inner Ork. Organization Da Big Boomaz are organized into Kompaniez, however these Kompaniez are different compared to Imperial Guard and Space Marine Companies in that the Boss can have as many Orks as he wants in his Kompanee as long as he can control them and as long as he remains loyal to Big Boss Gragnok Jawbreaka. However, Bosses are still required to form squads based on what the Orks under their command specialize in and choose the best out of a squad to lead it as its Sarjint to allow more time for themselves to go about krumping their enemies. These requirements make sure that Orks get to utilize their superior skills while also preventing disorganization among the ranks of the Big Boomaz. Special Units: Kommissa: '''Though Orks should not, by any means, require morale boosting leaders, Da Big Boomaz still utilize Kommissaz (Commissars) within their ranks although not in the same way that the Imperial Guard utilize Commissars. Instead of acting as ways of preventing infantry from leaving their position to retreat without being ordered to or as means of boosting morale among troopers, Kommissaz are instead tasked with pointing the Orks at where the fighting is the thickest and to make them fight better by krumping them just enough for them to do better. The most notable of the Komissaz is Komissa Grotchewa, who is also a close friend of Big Boss Gragnok. Combat Doctrine Da Big Boomaz follow a simple doctrine: Place artillery in the highest place possible and drown the enemy in dakka while the choppy Orks go down to take on anyone who is trying to get close enough to the artillery while also preventing the enemy from utilizing their own artillery against the Big Boomaz. Sometimes, if the enemy is not actively trying to take down the artillery of the Boomaz, the choppy Orks will simply go where the artillery is firing the least to have a good fight against their enemies in hiding. Notable Big Boomaz '''Big Boss Gragnok Jawbreaka: '''The current and only Big Boss of Da Big Boomaz. Bigger than a Cataphrachtii Terminator, Gragnok is a cunningly brutal Ork that will never give his enemies the time of day. He will, no matter what and without error, lead his men from the very front and bark orders at everyone around him including his enemies. '''Smuggy Da Grot: '''The trusted companion of Big Boss Gragnok Jawbreaka. Though his primary job is to take care of Big Boss Gragnok's armor and weapons, he also acts as Gragnok's laughing stock as he has the tendency and courage to insult anyone who passes by him and Gragnok. Impressively enough however, Smuggy is not hated by the Orks of Da Big Boomaz but instead is actually adored by them so much so that many claim him to be better than the Kommissaz at convincing them to fight harder. '''Lord Kommissa Grotchewa: The highest ranking Komissa of the bunch, Grotchewa is a kleptomaniac of unbelievable proportions. According to many Orks that fought alongside him, everything on his body excluding his skin, meat and bones once belonged to someone else entirely. This accusation is something Grotchewa neither denies or confirms, telling everyone who asks for confirmation to "figure it out yerselves." However, kleptomania is not his only notable trait. He is also known as the loudest Ork within the Warband, so much so that his voice can drown out the artillery of Da Big Boomaz. And, as expected from Da Lord Kommissa hisself, is particularly good at krumping Orks into shape and pointing them at the enemy. Warband Relics 'Hand of Gork: '''An ancient Power Klaw, said to have once belonged to a late Warboss convinced by the Alpha Legion to fight the Blood Ravens on the planet of Tartarus. Currently held by Gragnok Jawbreaka. How Gragnok got his hands on this weapon is unknown but what is known is that he takes great pride in it and has yet to be seen not wearing it ever since he became Big Boss. '''Da Big Killy: '''A Master-Crafted Bolt Pistol held by Smuggy Da Grot that was looted from the corpse of a Death Korps of Krieg Commissar. '''Da Bigger Killy: '''A venerated Slugga held by Lord Kommissa Grotchewa. Said to have caused the deaths of countless inhabitants of the galaxy, simply seeing this weapon drives fear into the hearts of Grotchewa's enemies. '''Da Biggest Killy: '''A Kustom Big Shoota made from the parts of a Reaper Autocannon belonging to a Night Lords Terminator and an Assault Cannon belonging to a Loyalist Terminator. Interestingly enough, this Kustom Big Shoota lacks the slapped together look other Ork weapons have and has a rather neat and clean look that has been desecrated by Orkish iconography instead. Currently held by Big Boss Gragnok Jawbreaka, this Big Shoota is special in that it has an Imperial Guard Grenade Launcher attached to it that, despite simply being attached to Da Biggest Killy with what appears to be duct tape, is fully functional and can even fire when the Big Shoota itself is not. Quotes By Da Big Boomaz ''Feel free to add your own! About Da Big Boomaz Feel free to add your own! Category:Orks Category:Ork Warbands Category:Xenos